Saved and Damaged
by Lil Chrisco Nissy
Summary: 3 years ago, Edward and Bella lives were changed forever. Edward got a second chance at life and Bella learned the biggest nightmare can happen to anyone. Edward's seeking for a change and Bella can't trust anyone ever again. AU Human. Please review!
1. Chapter 1:StarFruit and Strawberry Jam

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but I promise the rest of the chapters will be a lot longer. Hope you enjoy the story! And after you're finished reading, a review will greatly be appreciated! Thanks!

Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

I come home with the groceries, Mom told me to get at the farthest grocery since they are the only one who sells star fruit. Since my Dad introduced it to our household, Mom has been pretty adamant about trying every recipe with star fruit in it. Today, she wants to master a star fruit upside down cake. Maybe my Mom should just quit being a lawyer and become a chef. It would make her happier. Mom and Dad never seem to be engrossed in their actual duties in their careers. Dad is his happiest when he's playing with his local band, Sweatdrops when he's not lecturing college students. He's an English professor at Brown University; the school I attend.

Brown wasn't my initial choice. In fact, I wanted to take a break from school and find myself going on exotic trips to Taiwan or Madagascar. But Dad convinced me I should get my education out the way. I study English. It was always my best subject so I figured why not major in it? Plus, my Dad works in that department.

My Mom is giddy when I call her down. She runs down the steps like an excited teenage girl who just scored some date with a jock. She asks me to help her with the recipe. I'm a klutz in the kitchen. Mom knows that and yet she stills wants me to give assistance!

I run through the recipe for her and she pulls out every ingredient for the cake. I offer to cut the star fruit. It's the only thing I can do without messing up. I'm a fair cutter.

"I went to the movies," Mom sparks a conversation as she mixes the dry ingredients together.

"What movie?"

"Skyline," she answers. She finishes the dry mix and starts the wet mix.

"Any good?"

"It was awesome!"

She's a lover for sci-fi disaster flicks; not my kind of film. Thanks to her I have seen just about every one there is.

I let Mom take over and finish. My eyes droop and I yawn. She takes note of my sleepiness. "Tired?"

I nod and sit on the stool behind the counter. "Finals have been stressing me."

She walks over and gives me a hug. "Ohh sweetie, don't sweat about it. You're a bright student," she encourages.

I'm just getting by. I excuse myself and head upstairs in my bedroom. I'm sick of school. Every week I have to turn in a paper. Either it's research, a debate, or creative writing. My job is boring. I work retail at Best Buy.

I plop on my bed and stare at the ceiling and think about my life. Why can't I just ditch everything and do something crazy, like skydiving or go on a road trip of some sort. I need adventure. I need an escape. I need thrills!

I touch my heart scar under my shirt. It's been three years since I had a heart transplant that saved my life. I was given a second chance at life and I could do so much more with it than write papers and study for tests. I have a right to do whatever the hell I want, but I'm too chicken to take that actual leap and do it. If I was really brave I would not have went to Brown wasting a good chunk of my 4 years to get some degree.

**Bella's POV**

I walk down the sidewalks of my neighborhood. It's a cool Spring. The wind blows through my now long hair. I never had hair this long before. For years I always wore boy cuts, but I convinced myself I could be the girly girl. I started wearing makeup, heels, and skirts. I'm a knockout to the boys at my school.

I think I could have just about any boy, but I'm not some whore who spreads her legs wide for every boy there is. I just like teasing, but they can never touch me. Boys don't interest me. And no I'm not some now turned lesbian. I don't do girls either.

I have declared myself asexual. I have no sexual attraction to any human being. I want no one. It's hard for me to trust again in a relationship. I barely do friends. In fact, I have had no real close friend since 2 years ago. Her name was Anne. We were inseparable…

I stop by the Weaver household. My grandmother made an army of home crafted strawberry jam for the neighborhood. It's a traditional family recipe. I ring the doorbell to their house. The youngest daughter, Lily answers it. She's shorter than the doorknob. While it's cute at the door, I would never allow my 5 year old daughter to answer alone. I feel relieved when her mother, Gemma comes up. She smiles and greet.

"Hi, my grandmother made jam," I say sort of lamely. I would make a horrible door to door sales woman.

I hand the elaborated decorated container. Gemma looks half-interested. I wonder if she'll throw it away after she closes the door in my face. We chit chat for a bit. She asks me about school. She always does. She's impressed I go to Brown University. I did work my ass off to get accepted there. I just wanted out of Forks.

I leave their house and distribute the rest of the strawberry jams.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Friendship

Chapter Two

**Edward's POV**

I take my finals for half of the day. It is what it is. I don't think I failed them, but they were no walk in the park. I go to the nearest café, The Dodge where all the students go to when they want to hear great local bands and eat unique creations of food.

I live for the winter lasagna. The owner put it on the limited menu during last winter. It became such a big hit; he made it permanent.

I sit down at the closet table near the stage. A high school band is on stage practicing and I watch intrigued. They are very talented. I wonder how far they can go. I wish them the best.

Shelley, one of the waitresses doesn't have to ask what I want because she already knows. "Winter Lasagna coming right up," she tells me with a wink.

I bounce my head up and down to the music. The band's playing a cover of My Heart Will Go On. I like their version. It has an original sound.

Shelley brings me a hot slice of winter lasagna. "Thanks," I say with a big grin.

"No problem."

I devour the slice within a minute or so. I once was a slow eater, but as time goes by the quicker I eat.

The band finishes their song and I congratulate them while leaving the café. I see a girl in her early 20s/late teens bang on the vending machine outside against the building surface.

I walk over to her and laugh. "Snack stuck?"

She looks over frustrated. "Stupid machine!"

I see a bag of Doritos protruding in its column while stuck in the spiral. I bang hard and the thing won't budge out.

"I want my money back," she complains.

I shrug. "It's only a dollar. It could be a lot worse."

The girl looks at me as if I'm already an annoyance to her. "I didn't mean to offend…"

She sighs. I dig in my back pocket and hand her a dollar. She looks surprised by my offer, but doesn't hesitate to take it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what's your name?"

She's standoffish. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I like making new friends."

"You only met me for a few seconds. Why do have an interest in being my friend? You don't know anything about me," she says coldly.

I don't know what her problem is. I was just being generous. "You didn't have a problem taking my dollar," I say back.

She looks at it. She knows I have a point and that's when she hands it back. "I don't need your dollar. Here."

I take it.

She walks away. I watch her get in her classic 1950s truck that is in need of painting. It's a rusty thing.

**Bella's POV**

Professor Wells compliments me on my achievement in his Sociology class. Apparently, I wrote the best paper in class. It was about the affects of homelessness on its victims. I interviewed real homeless people. I wanted the paper to feel more real instead of a standard research assignment where I just get all my sources from books and on the internet.

"You have an A plus," he tells me looking through the final grades of every student. It's all I wanted to know. It's the reason I'm in his office.

"Thanks," I tell him.

I go check on the rest of my grades for my other classes and they are all As. Genius! School is the only thing that can keep me sane. I need to keep my head into something or I'll explode.

I go home. Grandma is watching the news and eating popcorn. "Hey Grandma" I greet her with a kiss.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was school?"

"Pretty good. I took finals."

"Do you know your grade?"

"All As," I say. She looks proud of me.

I join her on the couch and dig in her popcorn bowl. She's eating garlic seasoned popcorn. It's my favorite. We watch 2 hours worth of news. I don't know how she can enjoy watching it. It's boring, but then it lets you know you're not the only one who went through heavy crap.

I get up from the couch and go in the kitchen. Grandma is sound asleep on the couch wrapped up in her blanket. The image is cute. I make a turkey sandwich and head upstairs.

My manager calls me on my cell. He wants me to come in for work because one of the employees called in sick. I honestly don't feel like leaving the comfort of my home to scan and stack books all day long, but getting more money in my paycheck is worth it. There are a couple of new skirts I would like to get.

I change in my work uniform and tell Grandma I'm leaving for work. She is surprised. "Work?"

"I'm just taking someone's place." I kiss her goodbye and head out the door. I get in my truck and drive away.

A couple of kids play in the street. I honk my horn to make them notice a driver is coming. They scurry away. I shake my head. I can never understand how parents can let their kids hang in the streets.

"What's up?" my manager greets as I step into Borders.

"Nothing,much. You ruined my evening," I tease him.

He snorts, "You're getting paid."

He was right. No complaints on that front. I clock in and begin my usual routine. I help customers who are seeking assistance and when I'm not doing that I stock the latest products on selves.

It's vacant and I go in the sci-fi and fantasy section. Some books I noticed are misplaced and I put them in their rightful place.

"Well, isn't it a small world," I hear someone from behind me say. I turn around to see the guy from earlier today who helped me get my Doritos, though we were both defeated. He gives me a bright smile. What does he want?

"It's too small," I tell him.

I look away from him and go back to my job. I don't want contact with him. I know the kind of guy he is and I'm not interested in going on dates with or banging him.

He lingers. I remind myself I need to act like an employee. "Can I help you?"

"I'm trying to find a really good sci-fi novel for my Mom. Do you know of any?"

"I don't read sci-fi, but readers have said Starship Sky is a really good one," I reply. He makes a note of it.

"Any others?"

I shake my head. I'm not good help when it comes to recommending novels to people who read certain genres I never touch. I walk him over to where Starship Sky collection, pull it off the shelf and hand it to him.

"Thanks," he says. I guess he must sense I want very little to do with him so he gives a short wave and walks off to the checkout line.

I sigh. I finish my most important duties for 2 hours. My manager tells me I can go home earlier since tonight is slow.

I clock out. I walk out of Borders. I see the same guy before eating frozen yogurt sitting outside of Pinkberry, the yogurt shop next door.

This makes my third time seeing him and we catch eye contact. 2 hours had passed and still he's lurking behind. Since I know there is no possible way to not see him again, I walk over to his table. "I'm Bella," I introduce.

"Edward," he says and then looks down at his yogurt. No more words are spoken between us. I go inside and order a large strawberry yogurt with gummy worm toppings. When I come back out he's gone. I look ahead and see him sitting in his Volvo on his cell phone.

I shrug. A part of me was going to attempt to get to know him. I was feeling it in that moment, almost like my old self. I shouldn't be so distance and cold. I gulp. I wish I was the same girl I was before everything went dark.

Before I knew someone was capable of hurting someone senselessly. Before I knew everyone was not who they seemed to be. I am a paranoid freak.

I eat my yogurt in silence in my truck. I turn the radio on. Rolling Stones is on. I can't listen to Rolling Stones. Not that I don't like their music, but they were my Dad's favorite band. It hurts too much. I quickly switch stations. TLC is playing. That's much better.

I jump at the knock on my window. It's Edward. He really scared the freak out of me. Okay, now my defenses are back on. I cuss under my breath and roll down the window.

"You can't do that?"

He looks a little hurt by my bark. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..er."

"Didn't mean what?" I ask more calmly, but still teed off.

"I didn't mean…to tap your window. I just wanted to say hey."

"Hey," I lamely say back.

He's standing there looking like a lost puppy. What does he really want? My number? A one night stand? Love? He's not getting it from me.

He points to the Brown bumper stick on my truck. "I go to Brown too. What's your major?"

I lean against the wheel. "Sociology."

"English,year?"

"Sophmore."

"Same here." He leans against the neighboring car. I think it's kind of rude of him. It's not his property and I would hate for him to get caught so I do the next unthinkable thing. I actually invite this guy in my car.

He opens the passenger side of the truck and gets in. "So, are you going to ask me out? I don't do dates."

Edward gives me a confused look, a question he wasn't expecting. "You are beautiful, but I wasn't going to ask you," he says with a grin. I wonder if it's the real case.

I pull a cigarette from my pack I haven't touched in months. I offer him one and he heavily refuses. He intently watches as I smoke. "You're killing your body," he gives me his honest opinion. He sounds like Grandma.

His eyes show he's bothered. I wonder if he lost a few relatives from lung cancer. "We're going to die anyway."

"We're all going to die, but life is special and for the meantime we should want to live as long as possible. I assume you're a healthy girl, why make death come sooner when it doesn't have to?"

I snort and continue to smoke. I guess he's trying to make me feel guilty and crap.

"So, we can be friends, but nothing more and also don't criticize or judge me, okay? I guess I need someone to hang with during summer," I admit. If only Edward was a girl, then maybe this whole idea would be more comfortable.

He looks pleased. "Okay."

"You have to _promise _me."

We look each other straight in the eye. His eyes are pretty; they are a light shade of hazel. He is er…attractive. The old Bella would have crushed on him. His face is impeccably beautiful. He has unique physical features. I like his jaw line. It's strong and sculpted to perfection. I could go on and on about his beauty, but I try to overlook it. It's just physical.

"I promise," he says crossing his heart.

I give him my number because I don't want him to ask for it first. He gives me his. It's getting really late and it's a full moon. "I have to go," he says getting out my truck.

He waves and gets in his own car. I wave back. I hope I can find something good in this new friendship, though I am shaking inside. I just want to completely heal from the trauma that severed me emotionally.

**Edward's POV**

It's morning time and I find it surprising Bella is calling me in this early. It's 7:30 a.m. What does she want? I click the green button. "Hey."

What are you calling me for this early in the morning?" I ask her. She just laughs it off. "Are you one of those guys who only wake up at 12 p.m. in the afternoon on weekends?" Damn, she knows me well.

I was silent. "Lucky guess," she teases.

She sounds much nicer over the phone. I sit up and stretch my arms. "There's an annual bake sale in the neighborhood at 11? Would you like to join me?" she questions.

"What kind of bake sale?"

"Cookies,cakes,brownies, and cupcakes."

I coo. My stomach grumbles at the sound of it. "I am so there."

She tells me the directions to the event and we hang up. I dress and then go downstairs to eat breakfast. "Mom, I'm going somewhere at 11."

"Where?" Her eyebrows are raised in curiosity. My Dad reads the newspaper.

"A bake sale with a friend."

Since my Mom is into cooking and baking, she shows a great interest. To no avail, I take my mother to the bake sale with me. It was not part of the plan. The embarrassing part is she even brings her own baked cookies to the event. It's not our neighborhood. I wonder would the guests and participants realize we're strangers.

I see Bella at one of the tables. She's helping an elderly woman out with her sales. It must be her grandmother.

My Mom and I walk over. We all introduce each other. Her grandmother looks heavily pleased her granddaughter has a friend.

Bella offers me a red velvet cupcake. I cannot resist it and I always wanted to try one.

When I bite into it, the flavor bursts in the mouth and the cream cheese frosting adds a refreshing tang. I give a thumbs up.

"That'll be 2 dollars," Bella orders ringing me up on the antique cashier.

"Two dollars huh, you drive a hard bargin!" I pull out my wallet and hand her a $5.00 bill.

She quickly hands me $3.00 change. "So, how long have you been here?"

Suddenly Bella's grandmother pipes up, "Bella dear, why don't you go with your little friend?" I know she's 'old', but I haven't been called a 'little friend' since I was 5. I chuckle at the inference. "Want to check out some other booths?" I ask.

"Sure, I guess so." Bella takes her apron off and climbs over the partition. I notice she's got fairly long legs.

I decide not to try to hold her hand, although I really want to. "So, how many years has this been going on."

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye, obviously afraid to make direct eye contact. "I think for the past 10 years or so. I've been helping my grandmother as long as I can remember." She kicks a small rock. "That's cool. My grandfather died 3 years ago."

Bella finally stops and actually looks at me. She has such beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She kicks another stone. "Yeah. It was hard, but at least I have some great memories to hold on to." The sun ducts behind some dark clouds that had been on the horizon and Bella notices. "I better get back and see if grams needs me to help her prepare for the rain."

We walk in silence back to the booth. My mother easily becomes the Mary of this event. She gives out her signature peanut butter cookies with chocolate drizzle on top. My mother could easily make her own profit, but she chooses not to.

"Your Mom looks so young. I thought she was your sister, actually." Bella notes.

Everyone always tells me that. "She is. She's still in her 30s."

"30s? And how old are you?"

Bella looks stunned. "21. She's 36," I tell her.

She counts with her fingers. "Your Mom had you at 15...wow."

"I know. I have a lot of respect for her. She could have taken the easy way out, but if she had, I wouldn't be here."

Bella sighs. "She's braver than I could ever be."

Mom waves as we approach. "Hi baby." Her cookies are almost gone- everyone loves my mother's cookies.

"Save a few for me?" I ask.

"I've got another bag at home for you." She leans over and gives me a kiss.

Talk about embarrassing! I notice Bella chuckle a little bit, then look at the ground. "Looks like it's going to start to pour any minute", Mom comments, gazing at the dark clouds. "I'd better help my grandmother." Bella starts to walk away and my mother motions for me to go with her, so I do. Bella hears me jog up to her, "You don't have to help."

"I want to."

Why is this girl so closed off? I'm actually intrigued and want to break down some of these walls. The event ends after being there for a couple of hours. Mom insists I should invite Bella over. She wants me to have a girlfriend so badly. I never had one, but Bella and I promised it would never lead to an intimate relationship. I would like to date her. She's mysterious. She's like a book I need to read page by page and you can't lose your mark or you'll lose it forever.

An hour later there's a knock on the door and I answer it to find Bella. "Hey. Come on in." She looks around. "Nice place", she nods her head.

"Thanks."

My mother is in the kitchen, "Hi there Bella. Glad you could come."

I'm so embarrassed! "Mooommm!" I try to get her to stop under my breath.

Bella just smiles. "I like your house. It's...homey."

Mom holds a plate out to her. Bella takes one. "Milk dear?" Bella nods.

"Why don't you two go to the family room and watch a movie or something", Mom suggests, nudging me. I'd rather not be under constant surveillance so I suggest we go to my room to check out some music I have on my computer. We walk upstairs and Bella plops on my bed. "Cool room. It's big."

"Thanks.

"So, can I ask you something?" Bella is a little hesitant. "Sure, anything", I tell her.

"You're mom seems a little overprotective and pushy, what's up with that?" I had a feeling this question was coming.

I sigh, not sure I want to disclose. I finally decide to go for broke. "Well...I had a bad heart when I was born and ended up having a heart transplant. She's just worried."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

I'm relieved to have told her, she's the first person I've really confided in about it. "It was tough for awhile. I couldn't play sports, had a hard time breathing, was on a ton of medications. They didn't know if I'd get a heart in time. I was in the hospital for 2 months, waiting, on respirator and then they said it was time for me. It took me a long time to build myself up enough but a year later, I was finally able to ride a bike, run...I don't take anything for granted anymore."

"Is that why you had such a problem with me smoking last night?" Bella asks honestly.

"I guess…looking at it from my perspective it can be bothersome, but I promised I wouldn't judge. It's not good," I tell her. She gives a half smile.

I can tell she's a little put off by that so I don't push. I log onto the computer. "Hey, I want to show you something." She walks over and leans over my shoulder. Her perfume is so intoxicating. I pull up my webpage. "This is an interactive website for kids dealing with heart disease. I go on once a week and answer questions and sometimes I visit them in the hospital.

I like to help them. I know how scary it can be and I figured that at least they'll know someone else has gone through it and survived." I look at Bella. I can see her eyes begin to water. She quickly looks away, so I don't say anything else. "Want to get a shake at Ruby's?" She nods her head and we head out.

Bella's POV

Edward broke down some walls for me. I almost melted after hearing his kindness. I would kiss him right then and there, but my guards are still up and I can't imagine being in a relationship. I'll freak out. I like being his friend, only. We come back to his house with freezing shakes in our hands. I sip my chocolate shake like nobody's business. If only I was half talented to concoct the perfect shake.

I spot a handsome man in the living curled up with Edward's Mom. "Who is he?"

"My Dad," he answers.

His Dad too looks incredibly young. "He looks like your older brother."

Edward laughs. "I've heard that a million times!"

"Must get tiresome", I assume.

Suddenly Edward gets up, "Hey dad?" He motions for me to follow him and I'm a little shy, but I figure what the hell. "This is my friend Bella."

His father smiles, obviously happy his son is standing with a girl. He gets up and shakes my hand. "Well, nice to meet you Bella. Hope to see you around."

Edward laughs. "I've heard that a million times!"

"Must get tiresome", I assume. Suddenly Edward gets up, "Hey dad?" He motions for me to follow him and I'm a little shy, but I figure what the hell. "This is my friend Bella." His father smiles, obviously happy his son is standing with a girl. He gets up and shakes my hand. "Well, nice to meet you Bella. Hope to see you around."

I get the inference. I'm tempted to ask Edward about other girls, but then he'll ask about me and I'd rather avoid that right now. I'm definitely not ready for that. I look at my watch. "I've got to get home." Edward looks disappointed, but walks me to my car. "Thanks for coming over. It was fun." I'm amazed that he doesn't try to set up another meeting. I slide into the driver's seat.

Edward leans in my window. I guess I wouldn't mind seeing him again. "Maybe we can hang out again? Go to a movie or something?" I can't believe I just said that. What am I doing? I blush. No I can't be blushing….argh.

Edward smiles. "We'll see." What does that mean? I'm a little annoyed. "See you around."

I pull out the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3:Summer Buddy

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I wait for Bella at the movies in the morning. I offered to pick her up from her house, but she insisted she would drive herself. The movie starts at 9:30, 15 minutes soon. I never like missing the previews before the movie. I stand by the entrance door looking out at the parking lot space ahead of me. I smile when I finally notice her rusty red truck pulling into a space. She gets out the car.

I wave and she waves back. Her hair is pinned up in a nice bun and she's wearing tall cowboy inspired boots. I love the way she dresses. She can draw a lot of attention with her high sense of fashion. "Hey," she greets me.

"Hey." I hand her a movie ticket. "You didn't have to get mine", she says. I can tell she's very independent.

"I just figured it'd save some time." I watch as she pulls a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and hands it to me. I don't want it. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. Now take it." Reluctantly I take it. I guess that's how she wants it and I'm willing to play along.

We walk to the concession stand. It's dead as a doornail, so we go right up to the counter. I ask for my usual, a large popcorn, extra butter and coke. Bella asks for a box of milk duds.

"Milk duds, huh?" She smiles a little. "I have to have them for movies." I make a note of that.

We sit in the middle of the theatre, but I usually like to sit in the back of the theatre. It's no big deal though.

The previews begin. Each one is a new exciting film I am anticipating and then the movie starts. Bella opens her pack of milk duds and they accidentally spill. She cusses under her breath. She frowns. "I can't watch a movie without milk duds!"

"Hold my popcorn and I'll go buy you another one," I offer. She shakes her head and sighs.

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

I decide to ignore her and get up before she can stop me; I'm already up the aisle. I run to the counter and quickly grab the milk duds. I run back down the aisle. I haven't missed much of the movie, good. I hand Bella the milk duds. "You didn't have to do that." I decide not to respond. I can tell she's a little irritated, but maybe she'll let it go.

I watch the movie, intently forgetting I'm sitting in a theatre. It's easy to immerse myself into its world. It's pretty good and halfway through the movie, I snap out of it when I notice Bella quickly getting up from her seat during an intense dramatic scene when the husband onscreen is beating the crap out of his wife. I go after her to see what the deal is. Her long legs walk quickly and she's out the door. I catch up with her. "You can finish the movie," she says pulling her cell phone. She sits Indian style against the building's marble exterior.

"That's okay. Were you bothered? It was a hard scene to watch," I ask.

Her eyes are glue to her cell. Her fingers keep pushing keys. I wonder who she's texting or what she's doing.

"I don't do certain scenes in movies. The movie isn't bad, though. It was a little intense, that's all."

I shrug. "We can do something else. I don't want to finish the movie while you're out here."

"No, go ahead," she urges.

"No."

"Go finish the damn movie," Bella says, "And we can do something else after you're done."

I hesitant, but I go back to my theatre and finish the movie. It feels strange without Bella being here. I guess she had a point. It wouldn't be so bad to finish the movie.

I come back and Bella is still sitting Indian style with earplugs in her ears. She bops her head up and down. Her eyes widen when she sees me. A small smile forms her lips. She stands up from the ground. "How was the movie?"

"It was good. Glen's father was really Howl," I tell her the most prominent twist in the movie.

She seems a little interested. "Cool, glad you liked it."

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what he really thinks about me ditching him at the movies. I feel guilty about it and it's why I urged him to finish it. I'm the screwed up girl who freaks when she sees certain scenes in movies. I wasn't expecting a scene like that. Edward and I are silent as we walk the mall. I look at the clothes displayed on the mannequins through the windows.

"Did you want to go to a certain store?"

"We can go here," I point to Forever 21. We go inside and are welcomed by staff. A saleslady informs us about a 25 percent sale. Great!

I skim through the jeans. I need more jeans in my closet. I notice Edward looking at a couple of blouses. He blushes. "It's for my Mom for Mother's Day."

A huge lump forms in my throat. I forgot Mother's Day was a few days from now. He walks over holding two blouses in front of him. "Which one?"

"I like the purple one," I give my opinion. He nods and puts the other blouse back on the rack.

"What are you giving your mother for Mother's Day?" he asks.

I'm a little unsure about what I should say. I can feel my own face turning whiter. "My Mom died..." He looks surprised.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he says eyes widening. I shrug like it's no big deal. "I didn't know her. My parents died in a car crash when I was a baby," I explain quickly.

The jeans look half-way decent on me, though I still think my butt's a little big. My grandmother always says I'm crazy, that I have a great little shape. Whatever! When I come out, Edward has a top in his hands. "Try this on with those." It's a purple v-neck, fitted long sleeve top. Not really my style, but I oblige him. I'm amazed at how much I actually like it on.

"So?" Edward asks. "I didn't think I would, but I like it. I'm going to get it with the jeans." That's a first. I've never had a guy pick anything out for me before. I see Edward smile a little bit as we head up to the register.

We buy our stuff and we walk out and he tries to grab my bag. "I can hold it for you."

"Why?" I'm not used to anyone doing that. "I don't have to."

"No, here."

I hand it to him.

"General Hospital starts in an hour," Edward says. I'm amazed. Never met a guy who watches soaps. "You watch Daytime TV?" I ask. He blushes like I caught him sneaking in the cookie jar when his mother told him no.

"I do."

"You're not gay are you?" I tease him, but instead it must have come out the wrong way because he looks a little hurt by my comment.

"No. I guess I'm just a romantic at heart." I'm floored by this statement. I never expected to hear anything like that from a guy. I hate to admit this to myself, but it makes him more attractive.

"I started watching Daytime when I was in the hospital. Nothing else would be on during the afternoon when I was able to catch TV, and I became glued," he continues.

"I'm actually rooting for this couple, Ethan and Kristina. He's a con man, she's a mob princess. He found her the lake house after her boyfriend beat the crap out of her and she's trying to pick up the pieces. He doesn't know it yet, but he's in love with her."

I can't believe this! My mind is racing as I listen to him rattle off this story, from a soap? Is he for real? Like it never happens, right? I don't know if I can handle this anymore. "I have to go."

I start walking way ahead of him. "What? What's wrong?" He tries to catch up with me.

"Nothing." I can't wait to get to my car. Where did I park? I can't think.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something to upset you?" Edward is totally confused. I can't deal with this. I see my car.

I slam the door and start the car. Edward knocks on my window. "Bella?"

"I'll talk to you later." I leave. I can't wait to get the hell out of there.

**Edward's POV**

I have a bunch of questions running through my head about Bella. What was her deal? I don't understand why she acted the way she did. I pull up in my driveway. Dad is mowing the lawn and Mom is watering her plants. I turn off the car and get out. I walk inside the house. My cell buzzes. I have over 15 text messages from Bella apologizing. I text her back saying it's okay.

I decide to call her. I'm not sure what to say though. I guess I'll wait to see what she says first. I'm nervous as I dial. "Hi."

"I'm so sorry Edward. You must think I'm such a bitch!"

"I don't think you're a bitch, but I am worried about you. What happened?"

"Mind if I come over?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you in a few." Well, must be important.

Bella comes over in 15 minutes. She brings her pet puppy with her. He's a Yorkshire terrier with floppy ears and very cute. "Meet,Bill," she introduces.

I extend my arms out. She lets me hold him. "My grandmother surprised me with him when I got home," she says.

I smooth his fur with my hand. "I used to have an Airedale terrier when I was little. My Dad gave it to me to make me feel better," I share.

I grab a tennis ball out of the hall closet and throw it down the hall. Bill bounces after it, like a little bunny! We both laugh. I throw it a few more times, then decide to check out my web page. I haven't looked at it yet and Bella follows me upstairs with Bill in her arms. She sits on my bed. Before I can get on the computer, Bella motions for me to sit next to her.

"I'm so sorry about earlier. I just didn't' expect..." Her voices trails and I can see something is bothering her. I've never seen her get so upset. Her hand is laying in her lap. I gingerly put my hand on hers.

"I was really worried when you just took off like that. Are you okay?" I can see she wants to tell me something, but I don't push. After a moment, she finally breaks her silence.

"I ran out of the theatre and freaked on you because...because..." She starts to shake a little bit and then breaks down in tears. "I'm sorry. I can't!" I put my arm around her and she leans into me. I don't know what to do, so I do all I can and just hold her. After awhile she calms down.

"My boyfriend beat me."

The revelation breaks my heart and I don't know how to respond. "I'm so sorry."

"I just didn't expect it and then, when you were talking about some soap opera, I just lost it." I'm really shocked. I feel like an idiot! Here I was, rambling on and on about a fuckin' 'story' when Bella has had to live through it! I'm so mad at myself. "You must think I'm the biggest insensitive jerk on the planet!" I get up and start pacing back and forth.

I wouldn't blame her if she got up and walked out. "No you're not! It's me. I'm defective!"

Bella thinks she's defective? "That is not true Bella. It's not your fault. What happened to you had nothing to do with you. It was the asshole who beat you!" I feel so bad she's blaming herself for the beating she got.

Bill nibbles on my sock. She wipes her tears and laughs at him. She seems to have gotten better and I don't want to discuss that part of her history of her life or at least not till she's ready to break more silence. "Tell me about the kids you talk to," she says changing the subject.

Well, I kind of wanted to check out how Brandon is doing. He's having a tough time and is still waiting for a heart donor. He was kind of down when I chatted with him the other day. Do you mind?" Bella shakes her head and then looks over my shoulder as I log on. I pull up a picture of Brandon- a 10 year old, brown haired, brown eyed boy. "He's so cute!" Bella comments.

"Yeah. He loves baseball, so I told him as soon as he was better, I'd take him to a game."

"That is so sweet", Bella squeezes my shoulders. I log on to yahoo messenger, but he's not on. "I guess I'll try later. Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah. Bill needs to go to the bathroom anyway." She grabs the leash and hooks it on Bill. The little rug rat tries to run down the stairs as fast as he can, obviously aware he's going out. I laugh.

We start walking through the neighborhood towards the doggie park not far from my house.

It's a beautiful day out. Bella observes the big houses. "You're neighborhood is so much nicer than mine. My neighborhood has a bunch old houses," she says kicking a pebble on the ground.

"I actually prefer yours. It has more character than this neighborhood could ever have," I disagree.

"I hope my Mom likes her gift. I want to give her something else too," I tell her.

"I'm sure she will. It's nice."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Bella asks me.

"No, I'm the only child. My parents are still young enough to have another child though. I guess that's the beauty of having a kid when you're a kid," I say with a chuckle.

"True, I can only imagine having a kid at such a young age. It sounds scary."

"My Mom hid her pregnancy from her parents, and she kept it from my Dad too. She was scared of what he might think, but most importantly my grandparents. Then one day she collapsed, they rushed my Mom to the hospital and that's when my parents found out when the hospital called. I was born prematurely."

"Wow. Interesting way to come into the world, huh?" Bella quips.

I chuckle. "You could say that. Anyway, I was in an incubation case for months and then they detected my heart defect. My mom and dad tell me they didn't know if I'd ever come home. She never left my side and my father was concerned. They finally released me after 4 months, but they had to take major precautions because if I got sick, it would be fatal. My father had a mini hospital created in my room at home and they had to wear masks whenever they were around me. It was stressful. My mom got a little paranoid, afraid to let anyone have contact with me. She got better as I got older.

It was hard going to school, trying to have friends. I couldn't do anything. Not like normal kids. No sports, I couldn't go to slumber parties, swimming...it was tough. Then about 3 months before my 18th birthday…I collapsed."

"They rushed me to the ER and then I spent the next 3 1/2 months waiting for a heart on the respirator. It was so boring! But I had my own room at the hospital and was able to play video games, watch movies, stuff like that. About a week before we got the word a heart was available, I took a turn for the worse. The report was grim, but I wasn't giving up. Then one day, the doctor said they thought they had a match. Next thing I know, I'm being prepped for surgery. The rest is history.

I don't take anything for granted."

We continue to walk in silence enjoying the neighborhood view and the exercise and then head back to my place. "I have baby pictures if you want to see them. My Mom made me a baby book," I tell her. I can tell she's intrigued by my past.

"Sure!"

I go in my closet and pull out a few albums, starting with my baby album. We sit on my bed.

She looks through the baby album. "Wow, you were tiny!" she exclaims.

"I know!"

"Who are they?" Bella asks pointing to my parents who then were just a bunch of kids.

"My parents in their youth," I tell her.

"Your Mom looks younger than 15. She looks 12."

"Yeah. My parents grew up together and were best friends, then started dating when they were 15. They were high school sweethearts."

"Awww. That is so cute!" Bella exclaims.

I blush a little bit. "I always wanted to have that too. I think it's so amazing- you know, finding your soul mate so young." I can't believe I just said that. I hope Bella doesn't think I'm a dork!

Bella puts her hand on my knee. "Actually, that's them in their freshman year of high school. She got pregnant not too soon after this photo."

I watch Bella's expression and it surprises me. It's one of wonder, not judgment. I love that about her. She never judges anyone. I only hope I can be more like that.

"Anyway, enough of this!" I close the book. "Want to get a burger at Ruby's? I'm in the mood."

"That sounds great! Can we stop at my house and drop Bill off?"

"No problem." I run downstairs and yell at my mom we're going to Ruby's. She yells okay. "I'll follow you", I say to Bella, thinking she'll want to take separate cars.

"That's okay. Drive with me", she invites.

I'm taken aback but it is progress. I smile as I turn the ignition.

**Bella's POV**

We walk inside Ruby's. We're greeted with the usual gesture and the waitress seats us down. "Cheeseburger combos for us," I tell her. She nods and walks off. I can hear her yell at the cooks in the kitchen. My stomach growls. It's a good thing my Edward suggested eating. I'm starving.

She comes back with our drinks and goes to the next table. Edward is quiet. I cross my legs trying to stir up a conversation. He pulls out a pill case and a water bottle. "You're taking medication?" I question sounding worried. I am concerned.

"I'm fine...I still have to take medication, though," he tells me opening the lid and popping a few pills in his mouth and guzzling it down with a gulp of water. It's impressing. It did it so fast like it was nothing.

"Why do you have to take medication?"

I ask him feeling like some kind of curious idiot.

"It's just for blood thinning and I still have to continue on a regiment of anti-biotics so I don't get sick. Even though I have a good heart, I'm still susceptible to catching viruses and it would wreak havoc with my system", he explains. I am taken aback. I never considered he'd still have to worry about getting sick. It scares me and I feel bad for butting into his business.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I was just curious."

Edward let out a huge sigh. "Not really. I was sort of an outcast because I couldn't do most of the things kids did, due to my heart condition. I remember one time I tried to go camping with about 10 other guys and girls. We went hiking and I overexerted myself. I passed out! I was soooo embarrassed! Of course the kids had no idea about my condition and just thought I was a wimp.

Edward let out a huge sigh. "Not really. I was sort of an outcast because I couldn't do most of the things kids did, due to my heart condition. I remember one time I tried to go camping with about 10 other guys and girls. We went hiking and I overexerted myself. I passed out! I was soooo embarrassed! Of course the kids had no idea about my condition and just thought I was a wimp. I didn't try to change their minds- too much energy. I ended up leaving before the first night was through. After that, no one really asked me to do anything. I was pretty much a loner and then I kept having episodes, going in and out of the hospital. Anyway, I'm glad my high school days are over!" He chuckles.

I feel so bad for him, as he relays his story. I picture him, all alone, with no one to talk to or hang with. My heart goes out to him. "Well, now you'd run circles around those assholes! It's their loss! I'm the lucky one." I can't believe I just said that! It just slipped out, although it was true. I felt really lucky to know such an incredible guy.

He grins and our food comes out and the waitress places it in front of us. I rub my hands together. "Let's eat!"

Ruby does literally have the best burgers! I put extra hot sauce on my burger and Edward looks amazed. "You sure you can handle it?"

I shrug. "I love spicy and hot food."

I kick myself for forgetting to add bacon on my cheeseburger. I love bacon and it's the only thing that can make a burger tastier. When our waitress walks by I tell her to bring me two strips of bacon so I can put it in my burger. She comes in no time.

I add the bacon to my burger. My mouth is salivating and I take a huge bite! Edward chuckles. "You're the only girl I've met that eats like a guy!" I don't know how to take this- is it a compliment or a dig? I decide to take it as a compliment.

"Thank you", I proudly say. Edward and I finish our burgers. "That was soooo good!" I say, rubbing my stomach, satisfied.

"Want to check out the record store?" Edward asks. "Sure. I wanted to check out Bon Jovi's new album." We head over there. It's not far, just up the street. We each go our separate ways and 30 minutes later, Edwards shows me his selection- a punk rock band I've never heard of. "They're really good, believe me. I know their music is off the main stream, but they're great."

I take his word for it, knowing it's not my style. "What kind of music to do you like?" Edward asks looking through more records. "Anything that sounds good. I like alternative, metal, r and b, new age, and many genres," I answer.

"That's cool."

I check out a few headphones. I put one of them on and pretend I'm rocking out to music. It's cheesy, but Edward just laughs at me being an idiot. "So, would you be willing to do those things with me on the list?" he randomly asks.

Then he quickly adds, "Except the girlfriend portion, of course."

I feel relief. "Sure and I can help you win a few dates," I say squeezing his shoulder.

Secretly, I think that I can also help him with the girlfriend part, but I'm not ready to admit it out loud. The more I hang out with Edward, the more I can't imagine not hanging out with him.

I look at my watch. I totally forgot I am supposed to go to a church thing with my grandmother. "I've got to get going. I'm supposed to head over to the church around 7 with my grandmother."

Edward and I pay for our CD's then I drop him off. "I had fun today. I'll call you tomorrow". I can't believe I just said that! He waves and I watch him from my rear view mirror as he gets smaller and smaller.


End file.
